


Shopping Shenanigans

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Twins [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, F/M, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, Inappropriate Behavior, Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shopping, Threatening Language, Twins, Uncle Thor, dad Loki, rude words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki and his family head to the city for a change of scenery. It's a shame one Midgardian man tries to ruin their day with his rude comments.





	Shopping Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year or so after the previous story, featuring the twins baby sister Frigg.

Loki had to adapt to adopting a more Midgardian way of living. He could easily teleport himself to the city in seconds, but he couldn't very well do that with three children plus his wife. But at least he didn't have to drive the vehicle: Brunnhilde did, with Sigrid sitting next to her, and both Loki and Thor relegated to babysitting duties. The three children were in the middle, the twins on either side of Frigg, and Loki and Thor had been forced to sit in the very back, a bit cramped, but enjoying themselves despite their squashed up positions.

The twins were singing along to the music blaring out of the radio, with both Brunnhilde and Sigrid also singing along. When the chorus came along, both Loki and Thor couldn't resist joining in.

_ "Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, _

_ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah _

_ Now that your rose is in bloom _

_ A light hits the gloom on the grey." _

By the time they got to the city, Nari had the song stuck in his head and kept singing,  _ "Ooooh baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey!" _ They got out of the car, Frigg being put in the sling Loki had fastened around himself, Sigrid holding Nari and Váli’s hands while the other two went off to do their own thing for a few hours.

"Where to first?" Sigrid said as they walked along the street.

"Breakfast!" the twins chorused.

"Breakfast, apparently," Loki said with a chuckle.

They found a cafe and sat down in one of the booths, Frigg fast asleep in the sling, Nari sitting next to Loki, Váli next to Sigrid, the boys enjoying their scrambled eggs and toast.  _ "Oooh..."  _ Nari started singing again as he ate,  _ "Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose ooooooh yeah..." _

"Is that a new version of the song?" Sigrid teased, making Nari giggle.

"Is it true a seal sings the song?" he asked her, and Loki saw her struggling not to laugh.

"The man who sings the song calls himself Seal. He's not an actual seal, darling."

Nari looked disappointed.

Once they had finished breakfast, they visited a few shops, when Frigg started fretting for her feeding. They were in a clothes shop, the twins busy trying on clothes in the changing rooms, and Sigrid was sitting on one of the chairs feeding the baby when a man came over looking displeased.

"Do you mind not doing that in public?" he said rather rudely.

Loki turned and knew the man was going to regret that the minute he saw the look on Sigrid's face. "Excuse me?" she asked, staring up at the man, not blinking as she switched Frigg over to her other breast. "Do I mind not doing what?"

"Breastfeeding in public. It's not appropriate. There are children present."

"Yes. My children." Sigrid smiled tightly. "Who I all breastfed."

"Still, it's not right."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why is it not right?" Sigrid glanced down at Frigg and adjusted the baby's position before looking back up at the man. There were a few women listening in, looking at the man in annoyance as he struggled to come up with an appropriate answer. "Just because you believe breasts are for sexual exploitation only doesn't mean I should feel the need to hide away when I am feeding my own baby. This is called being a woman, being a mother. This is how I provide for my child. Why should I be ashamed of that?"

"At least cover yourself up!"

Sigrid stared at him, gold flashing in her eyes. "I am feeding my child," she said slowly, "She is not being hidden away under a blanket just because you feel the need to judge me for feeding her in public. She is hungry, she needs feeding. I will not put her through the added stress of trying to hide her away, not to satiate your fragile mind or anyone else's."

"Mummy!" came the voice of Váli, who trudged out of the changing room wearing a stylish leather jacket. "Mummy, does this make me look cute?"

Sigrid grinned. "You always look cute, darling."

Váli approached her, glancing up at the man before saying, "Stop staring at my mummy or I'll stab you."

"W-What."

"Stop staring at my mummy. She's trying to feed my sister." He kissed Frigg's brow, the baby making a noise of protest at him trying to disturb her. "Go away."

The man shook his head and muttered something unsavoury about Sigrid being an unfit mother, and when he turned around, he was confronted by Loki. The man went wide eyed. "Apologise to my wife," Loki said coldly.

"S-S-Sorry."

Sigrid rolled her eyes. "Loki, just let the man go."

As soon as the man fled, one of the women came over and said to Sigrid, "Just wanted to let you know we were all cheering you on. Men like him are a disgrace to the human race."

Sigrid smiled at her. "Thank you. I appreciate your support."

As the two of them conversed for a few minutes, Loki took Váli and Nari to the checkout to pay for their new clothes, with Váli refusing to take off his new leather jacket. He was showing it off to the girl at the till when Loki noticed Nari wandering off to look at a t-shirt, and saw that same man from before approaching his son. Loki's hackles were raised when the man started trying to talk to Nari, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Loki was about to do something when Sigrid started approaching, the man not seeing her as he went to grab Nari by the arm. Quick as a flash, the man was knocked back by a burst of energy. Sigrid picked up Nari, holding both him and Frigg, glaring down at the man in disgust. "Try to touch my son again and I'll leave you to the mercy of my husband," she spat out.

"I thought he was lost-"

"Don't." Sigrid snarled. "Get out of here now."

As the man ran past Loki, the Trickster glared daggers at him, smirking in wicked delight when a wet patch appeared on the man's pants. As soon as he was gone, the girl at the checkout said, "He's been hanging around here for a few days. We did call the police on him, but they couldn't do anything unless he was doing something illicit. I'm sorry he was bothering your wife and son, sir."

"It's fine." Loki finished paying for the clothes, chuckling quietly when Váli tried to give the shopgirl his number. "Váli, you are far too young for her."

"But I'm cute!" Váli protested.

"Yes, you are very cute," Loki agreed, "Now come along, we're meeting your uncle and the drunkard for lunch."

When he reunited with the other three, he gladly put Frigg into the sling, the baby dozing off. Sigrid was carrying Nari, who looked shaken up. "If I didn't have the baby with me, I would have gladly slit his throat," Sigrid said quietly as they walked out of the shop, heading in the direction of the steakhouse Thor had booked a table at.

Loki, who was holding Váli by the hand, glanced down at his son in his leather jacket, and then at his wife and other son, who was crying softly. His heart clenched, anger building. "If I ever find that man..."

"I know." Sigrid looked close to tears herself. "At least we could do something against him. Not everyone else can. That woman I was conversing with mentioned that she'd been shamed frequently by men for breastfeeding, and even a few women shamed her. I don't understand this mentality. Why is it shameful to feed your child? And why do men like him... exist? It is abhorrent."

When they arrived at the steakhouse, Nari didn't want to leave his mother, curling up on her lap crying into her shoulder. When Thor and Brunnhilde arrived, they were angered by the story Loki told them and did their best to try and cheer Nari up.

When their starters arrived Nari perked up, sitting between Sigrid and his Auntie Hilde, with Váli opposite him, squashed between his uncle and his father. Frigg was still fast asleep in the sling, drooling slightly, the sight of which made the two women's hearts melt.

"Auntie Hilde, do you like my new jacket?" Váli asked, standing up on the booth seat to show off his leather jacket, twirling around when Brunnhilde cooed.

"It looks great, kid," she said, "You look like a little punk."

"I'm a cute punk!" Váli said proudly, sitting back down. "I'm the cutest punk in town!"

"I'm the cutest blueberry in town," Nari said, making them all laugh as he grinned around at them all in delight. His skin was only lightly blue at the moment, but once they returned home it would undoubtedly return to its usual darker blue shade. "What's that song from that film?"

"The nicest kids in town?" Váli suggested, and then the twins, as one, started singing,  _ "'Cause they're the nicest kids in town!" _

During their main course, the twins heard a familiar song playing in the background and started loudly singing along much to Loki's chagrin when everyone turned to stare at the two boys standing up in their seats belting out, _ "Don't go chasing waterfalls, Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to, I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all, But I think you're moving too fast!" _

"Sit down!" Loki hissed.

Nari sat down, cuddling up with Sigrid, who was smiling softly. Váli, meanwhile, climbed over Thor, babbling about needing to pee. Thor went after him, and Frigg woke up at that moment, crying for her feeding. Sigrid took the baby from Loki, and Nari crawled under the table to hug Loki.

“That man really scared me, daddy.”

“I know, blueberry. But he won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Nari smiled at him, so trusting, so full of love. Loki couldn’t believe he had not one but three children who looked up to him for guidance and protection. It made his heart swell. It also made him yearn for more children. But, alas, that would be a thought for another time. For now, he was distracted by Váli returning from the bathroom, smiling proudly at the fact he had urinated all over Thor’s new shoes. 

Loki was incredibly proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss From A Rose- Seal  
Nicest Kids In Town - from Hairspray  
Waterfalls - TLC


End file.
